


i wanna do bad things

by DetectiveJoan



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 11:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18738343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveJoan/pseuds/DetectiveJoan
Summary: Prompt: overly intimate villains





	i wanna do bad things

**Author's Note:**

> [link to the full prompt](https://detectivejoan.tumblr.com/post/184626815395/you-know-what-trope-im-really-diggin)
> 
> title from [Bad Things](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIH1MyRSDEE) by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club

It had been easier when Mark’s rage had been running the show, when it had been nothing but his fists and blind fury lashing out at any part of Damien he could reach. At least the lack of control had promised the violence would be swift and limited; it obviously wasn’t sustainable.

This, though.

This sickly quiet thing that has followed, after Mark had finally caught hold of himself with a shaky breath and then run his blood-stained hands into Damien’s hair almost reverently...this could last and linger.

Now, Mark cups Damien’s face, pressing a mockery of a kiss to his cheek. If Damien could feel anything besides the starbursts of pain and fear beneath the core of pulsing desire that Mark had planted in the center of his chest, it might be revulsion. But he can’t. He can’t flinch away.

“Damien? Honey?” Mark asks, the easy drawl a recognizable mirror of Damien’s own typical cocky tone. “How ya doing?”

Damien closes his eyes. There’s something trickling down his temple that might be sweat, but he has a sinking suspicion it’s blood. Mark wipes it away, then brushes his loose hair out of his face. He shakes him gently. Something like nausea wells up under Damien’s eyes.

“C’mon, sweetheart,” Mark prompts. “You still with me?”

“Yeah, ’m good,” Damien manages around the lump of bile in this throat. For once Mark doesn’t want to hear the truth.

“Good,” Mark echoes. He sounds pleased.

 _I want him to hit me_ , Damien thinks, which is all the warning he gets before Mark’s fist connects with his cheek, snapping his head back so hard he feels it all the way down his spine.

Damien lets his head loll while he struggles to catch his breath, trying not to feel the way Mark’s fingers trail softly down his chest, playing connect the dots with the bruises he’s raised all over Damien’s skin.

**Author's Note:**

> come bug me on tumblr [@detectivejoan](https://detectivejoan.tumblr.com/)


End file.
